Kagome meet France
by jesswolf22
Summary: Kagome won a trap to France. when she first saw François Bonnefay it was love at first sight.(Been adopted by Kira-Kira132)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

I do not own Inuyasha or Hetalia Axis Powers.

I cannot believe I won I trap to France.

Thought a young Asian girl.

While she was thinking it, she was sightseeing around the lively streets of Ardennes. Where there are fishermen's all around selling their catch. In addition, there were other marketplace not to mention one little café, and besides the local café is a cute flower shop.

Only thing Kagome wish she had done was learned French in school. Oh, well it to let now. I am already here.

Kagome was turning to leave. And that when she spots the most handsome men. That she had ever seen. And she has seen a lot. Leave the flower shop.

He has blond hair that reaches his jawline. And his eyes are the robin blue, and he was wearing a white button down shirt with black pants with black and white tennis shoes.

The French man was sniffing the red rose's he has in his hands, and on his face, he has a big smile on it.

When Kagome saw the roses. She fingered he must be taken. Therefore, she starts to turn to walk back to her hotel. When the blond man look up just when Kagome was turning away.

Their eyes met.

And just then, he knows that she was the one for him. She was pretty. Not as pretty as him, but still her attractiveness comes close to his. With her long wavy black hair, pale skin, and her brown eyes, and her cute petite yellow sundress.

So he walks up to her, and he said in a sweet tone whiles handing the young Asian girl the rose's.

"Bonjour mon nom est beau l'homme Bonnefay François, et je peux vous demander votre nom belle manquer." He said with a captivate grin on his face.

"Oh so sorry I do not know what you just say to me." Said Kagome with a blush on her cheeks.

France was surprise that this girl was visiting his county/himself, and she did not know any of his language.

Then again, America comes too visited all the time, and he never once took time to learn.

However, it a good thing he knows a few different languages.

In addition, the way she talks, she sounds Japanese.

Therefore, he tries it once more.

"Hello my name is Beautiful man Bonnefay François, And can I ask for your lovely name missed."

"Hi Bonnefay-san it's really nice to meet you." And you can call me Higurashi Kagome."

That first meeting changes their lives forever.

Authoress note for this story

The second one will be there date. Then the third one will be there wedding. And the last one will be epilogue.

and im taking Kagome pairing request for one-shots. Just tell me what plot you what with the Kagome pairing's.

and also for my other story's

i almost done with the next part to Silver Lining to Bliss

And I am almost finished with ttgbm it going to be few more chapter's. Then it is going to be another part to it. In addition, it will be called Kagome's new life and new love.

and I'm going to put up pairings for Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and many more.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for any misspell words and grammar error.

I do not have I beta for this story.

The date that had never, happen. In addition, what China is Kagome's daddy? Run France run for you life.

I had been seeing blond hair attractive French man by the name of Francis.

After a few weeks' I had begun to date him, I had decide to move to France. I called mom to let her know that I was staying. After that, I had everything ship to my new little place. Francis had been teaching me how to speak in French.

I had also had a job as a waitress in a little restaurant. I have also begin to get a few phone calls from my dad that lives in China and my uncle Kiku that only live few hours away from my mom and Sota my younger brother.

I cannot wait for tonight this makes it our seventh month anniversary.

He is going to make me dinner, and then we are going to watch a funny comedy movie.

I had already met his two younger adopted brothers Feliciano and Matthew.

The only thing I can say they are so cute, and sweet.

Those threes are so surprising different, but at the same time, they feel and act the same. They also somehow have reminded me of my dad and uncle Kiku with their aura.

However, I will finger it out. Later.

Kagome then start to get ready she had put on a white lilac dress that goes above her knees.

Then she had pulled her hair up in a French bun with yellow and pink flowers in it. She had let her bangs hang down.

Then she puts on white lilac high heels, and then she adds some light make up.

Then she had left her bedroom and went down stairs to wait for Francis to come.

His work is only few minutes away from her home.

With Francis aka France.

"Hey, France I had grabbed that thing you asked me to pick up for you at the jewelry store." Said Canada. With a shy smile on his face.

Who then hand the tiny box over to him?

However, just, then Italy and Germany walk by them when Italy has seen the ring size box.

While he shouts out. "Oh is this for little sister Kagome."

"What is it?"

"Is it a ring?"

"Does she know that you got her an engagement ring?" he shouts out with excited.

Germany then put his hand over the little Italy nation mouth.

Then he said. "I don't know what is going on, but this is not a place to talk about this."

However, it was already too late all the other nations who are still in the confess room had overheard them?

However, there are two nations that had a look of anger on their face when they hear the name Kagome and engagement ring yes they was not happy. They had put it together. The French man Kagome had told them about was no other than their own nation France. In addition, they were not happy.

America; who was standing beside China and Japan at the time had seen there look? In addition, he had nearly crap himself in fear.

He was going to yell out a warning to the other nations; who was standing in the hallway? Somehow, Japan knows he was going to do it so he turned to the people in the room and give them a glare of death. Everyone's scream in terror and they all jump out the window.

All but one and he was Russia who hoped that he would see a killing match.

When France and the other who was in the hallway had heard there scream. They, was about to run into the confess room when Chine and Japan who was standing in the doorway in all their anger glory? In addition, there was also Russia who was standing behind them with an evil grin on his face?

"Hello Guys what happened." Was asked by Italy who at the time have not realized he had just put himself endanger.

Both Asian man look at him with hate in their eyes. Before they were about to kill him. His lover Germany and his friend Canada saved him.

They grab him and they took off down the hall for safety.

They were being waived by all the other nations to follow them.

So now, the only ones left was France who about now was dreading what was going on with his two friends. The two Asian males and Russia who about this time had taken out a camcorder.

"What is a matter with you two, you had never acted this way? You two need to give apologies to everyone you scare here today."

France had said with irritation in his voice.

"No, it is you who should say sorry to Kiku and me. How deal you. You had been dating my daughter. And his niece." Was said by a very anger Chinese nation?

Then Japan adds. "You have no right to be seeing her and never once telling us that you had."

Wait for one second. You got mad because you think I have been seeing you daughter

In addition, one more thing why did you never once told the others or me about her? And if she is the same girl I do not care, I am planning to marry her. Therefore, I am sorry to burst your bubble, but you cannot tell her whom she can and cannot be with.

And gentlemen I have to go now I have to meet my Kagome in less than 20 minutes so. Maybe we can work this out later. Just when he turns his back, he was tackler to the ground and pig tie.

France then shouts out. What are you doing?

Japan then said. We are taking you to Kagome, but we will make her see the Hentai you are and you are not good for are little Kagome.

France was being drag whiles Russia was walking behind recording everything. With a smirk on his face and a chuckle that left his lips.

At Kagome door.

Knock knock knock

Was heard on the oak door?

Kagome was sitting on her oatmeal couch when she hears the knock.

She thought it was Francis so she yelled out. Oh sweetheart I will be there in one second.

Outside when her father hear the term sweet heart for France, he got madder.

Along with Japan who just then take his gundam action figure and hit France with it.

But that when Kagome open the door.

Kagome was pee about it.

When she sees, her uncle hit her love with the toy. She runs up to Francis, then start to untie him.

After she was, done she turns and give her father and her only uncle an evil glare that put Russia to shame.

And Russia looks at the girl with proud when he has seen that glare.

Kagome then said with anger in her voice.

How dear you treat the man I love like this, how dear you two went after him then bring him to my doorsteps like a fresh killed animal.

How dear you uncle Kiku hit him.

You two should feel shame. I do not know how you had found him. However, if you two ever again try to kill or hurt him ever again you two will never be part of my life.

Then she starts to smile and, then she said to them it great to see you two once more daddy and uncle Kiku.

Then she turns to the Russian man who was still recording.

She, then said it nice to meet you to what is your name.

He smirked then he said. "My name is Ivan Braginski it is nice to meet you."

Then they enter the house.

Then Chine hit France in the stomach when he went to sit by Kagome.

However, Kagome was talking to Ivan when that happens.

So then, France comes up with idea.

He picked up Kagome then sit down with her in his lap.

Chine was about to say something when Kagome gave him the look that his wife give him that said to be quit our you are never going to talk again.

Therefore, France then grab holds of Kagome hand, and then he said in a loving voice.

Kagome you are the only one for me.

When I first saw you, I know I want to be with you.

I what to ask you will you be my one and only.

My light to the moon.

My sunshine that brighten my life.

Kagome I want you to be my bride. I have only been dreaming of you for the longest of time.

Kagome was in a state of shocked while the other two was ready to find a way to kill the French man. The only one that was in the room who was still recording what was happening. Was wondering what had happened to the ring that had stated the whole thing.

Kagome then reply with a happy tear's in her eyes. She then said yes then she kisses him passionately.

Just then the phone ring. So she left.

Chine then said. You will pay for this.

Just then, Kagome come back with a phone in her hands she then hand it to her father.

She then mouth out it is mom.

Then she adds I told her I am getting married and how you just threaten my fiancés'. She is not happy with you.

The end


	3. Chapter 3

I'm not going to lie I don't have time anymore to write, plus I move again, and I still not got any better with my heath.

I'm sorry for doing this to you all. I'm letting you down along with myself. And I'm ashame of doing this.

But all of my story well be up for adoption now. If any body have any more qustions why I'm doing this or what to take one of my storys here my email jesswolf2

Have a lovely day.


End file.
